A Vocaloid Concert in Toontopia/Transcript
Hatsune Miku: Hello, citizens of Toontopia, thank you so much for coming to the Great Crossover Auditorium! My name is Miku Hatsune and I'm the leader of Vocaloid All Stars. I can see that some of you represent Disney while some originated in Nintendo and the rest are from other American and Japanese companies. In the case of the Vocaloids, there's more than one company and I represent Crypton Future Media. So would you be kind to allow me to introduce you the rest of the Vocaloid cast? 'Cause they're all in my team. Oh, and one more thing, the leek is my signature item and occasionally, I can use it in so many different ways like a weapon. (Toontopian crowd cheering and applauding as all the other Vocaloids approach the stage) Rin Kagamine: What's up, everybody? I'm Rin Kagamine and I like oranges the best! This is my twin brother Len. He's got the same family as I do. Len Kagamine: I fancy bananas because they're yellow which is my theme color. And I've got some right here. Who likes them besides me? (a few Toontopian characters clamoring) Rin: 'There might be some who like oranges as well. Shall we both give some of all out to them? '''Len: '''Good suggestion, sis. (the Kagamine Twins run backstage to get oranges and bananas) 'Megurine Luka: Hey, folks, I'm Megurine Luka and I'm the first Vocaloid with pink hair. I like fish and the type I like the best is tuna. I can give some out to your cats while I keep my one fish. (tuna fish audience screaming in horror) Gumi Megpoid: Now, Luka, don't you ever think about scaring the little ones. Oh, why hello, people and animals of Toontopia. I may have already introduced myself to the bunny rabbits you're with, but I'll say this to most of you. I'm Gumi Megpoid and I'm the first Vocaloid girl who represents Internet Co. Ltd. You fish don't need to be alarmed because the one thing I love the best is carrots. I'll be giving some to you in a moment, OK? (tuna fish audience sighing in relief) MEIKO: Hi, guys, I'm Vocaloid Meiko and I'm the first Crypton Vocaloid who has been released, just before Miku, of course. I might admit that she's the leader of all Vocaloids and it's not only Crypton, but also other companies who cooperated in making the software throughout the years. Mickey and Minnie Mouse, I owe you a toast for being the first Disney couple ever with a glass in my hand. Cheers! Mickey Mouse: Aw, gee, thanks, Meiko~ Minnie Mouse: I knew that dreams really do come true, Mickey! KAITO: Hi, everyone, I'm Vocaloid Kaito and my theme color is blue. I think that's all the Crypton Vocaloids you guys have ever seen so far. If you feel like sweating during upbeat musical numbers in this concert, I can send you some ice cream bars in your preference because I have my ice cream cart backstage. Pinkie Pie: Oh, I like ice cream! Camui Gakupo: Greetings, assorted characters of all franchises, I am Camui Gakupo and I'm the first male of all the Internet Co. Vocaloids. Some people like to call me Gackpoid and I'm a purple samurai. I own three items according to my extend boxart for my voicebanks; a fan, the katana and the parasol; I think most of them really match my appearance, but there's only one type of food I like the best, an eggplant. I can send some to you plant-eating animals if you want. (horses slurping) Ruby the Vocaloid: Hey there, pals, I'm Vocaloid Ruby and I'm one of the two American Vocaloids representing PowerFX. My theme color is red and I have been named after the ruby gemstone. I found out that I have a sporty personality and sometimes, I like to write songs for myself. If there's some of you who have the same first name as me, I suggest you can call me VR because I'm one of the many Vocaloids some nations really have by now. Ruby the Dinosaur: OK, I'll think about it sometime. SeeU: How is everyone feeling? Been my first time to see all of you assorted franchise characters together, my name is SeeU and I'm the first Korean Vocaloid of all. I'm also the only Vocaloid who represents SBS Artech and my theme color is orange. Did you know that I was born with starry eyes? You can give me guesses after the concert. Littlefoot: I wonder who the next one's gonna be... Luo Tianyi: My pleasure to see you assorted franchise folk, I'm Luo Tianyi and I'm the first Chinese Vocaloid of Vsinger. I'm also the first Chinese Vocaloid to have a little buddy as it seems, so will you say hello to my long-tailed fairy Tian Dian? They dub her the Fairy of Music. (mixed voices of crowd members cheering and saying various greetings) Sweet ANN: Good day, mates, my name is Sweet Ann and I'm the only Vocaloid from Australia. I'm another PowerFX Vocaloid and I'm the only female who has blonde hair in the same company. I guess Engloids can be international, huh? Marble Pie: Mm-hmm... Big MacIntosh: E-yup! Randall Boggs: Uh-huh, sure. AVANNA: Special greetings, everyone, my name is Avanna and I am the only Celt of all the Vocaloids. My company is Zero-G Ltd. and I'm the only Vocaloid originated in Ireland. In this company, I am one of the 6 females and my theme color is green. I'll show you my harp when I'm ready. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan